We have produced four monoclonal antibodies that are specific for phloem sieve elements as judged with light microscope level immunofluorescence. We have not been able to obtain localization at the TEM level using conventional fixation and embedding. The purpose of this project is to use pressure freezing and freeze substitution of plant tissue cultures and whole plant tissue cultures in order to improve antigen-antibody binding.